The cross-referenced application discloses a self-energizing burner control system in which a thermo electric generator means or Powerpile is exposed to a pilot burner and generates a very low level of direct current potential. This very low level of direct current potential is used to drive an oscillator means. The oscillator means provides an alternating current output which is stepped-up by a transformer. The output of the transformer, being higher in voltage than would ordinarily be available from a Powerpile, can be used with a rectifier and capacitor type of system to provide a direct current voltage of a high enough level to operate solid state electronics. This higher level direct current potential is then used to energize a very low power, solid state temperature control means.